legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain America, sometimes refferred to as the First Avenger, is an active, current member of the Marvel Superhero team Avengers. He is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Superheroes and is seen in a few LEGO Marvel sets. Appearances in the Story Captain America is first seen helping Mister Fantastic near Baxter Building, which was, at the time, invaded by the villain Doctor Octopus. They are later joined by the superhero Spider-Man, who accompanies them. The three heroes succeed in defeating Doctor Octupus, but, unfortunately, the cosmic brick was stolen by the Green Goblin. Later when Captain America accompanies Iron Man to Stark Tower they find that the entire place is hacked including Jarvis.They later find that it is Aldrich Killian and Mandarin who had broke into the system. Iron Man promptly fixes the system restoring the system. Meanwhile Aldrich and Mandarin escape with the power core, but are defeated by Captain America and Iron Man before being able to return. Afterwards, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Human Torch, reach the H.Y.D.R.A base which is located in the Empire State Building. There Loki and Red Skull manage to defeat Black Widow as well as Hawkeye. However Captain America appears just in time to aid Human Torch in his battle; they manage to defeat Red Skull. Following this event, Human Torch and Captain America leave to meet up with Wolverine as well as Thor in order to face Loki in Asgard. The team arrives at Bifrost Bridge and quickly learn that Loki is aided by Frost Giants. They end up having to fight Loki's Destroyer armor while Loki escapes leaving the Tesseract. Captain America continues his journey and teams with Thing in order to head towards Magneto. Black Widow helps transport them to the island, where Captain America and Thing could find Magneto and his army. Later, Storm arrives to help the team defeat Rhino and Mystique, who was disguised as Magneto. The real Magneto escapes but the heroes manage to sneak away with him. The team is then joined by Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom and Loki. They defeat Dr. Doom but Loki reveals his true plans of releasing Galactus upon Earth. With no choice left Nick Fury assembles a team of villains and heroes in order to defeat the upcoming threat. Abilities *Carries a shield, which he could throw at enemies. *Redirect fire. *Shield protection. *Activate certain slots. *He can put out fires. Variations LEGO Marvel Superheroes *Captain America (Classic) *Captain America (WWII) Sets *Captain America (Age of Ultron) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) Unlocking Finish Story Level 1: Sand Central Station to unlock Captain America. Sets *Captain America vs. Hydra *Captain America's Avenging Cycle *Captain America (Buildable Figure) *Iron Man & Captain America (2012 Collector's Preview) *The Avengers Quinjet Chase *Burglary at the Hydra Fortress *The SHEILD Helicarrier Trivia *Captain America was announced to release earlier than the majority of characters in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. *The most playable character in story followed by Iron-Man. Gallery Captain clasic.jpg|Captain America (Classic) Throwing shield.jpg|Captain America throwing his shield. Captain minifig.jpg|Captain America (Minifigure) Captain comic.jpg|Captain America (Comic) Captain and motorbike.jpg|Captain America riding his motorbike. 10406598 10152709003308403 2590357425006305817 n.jpg|Age of Ultron Captain America Cap america.jpg|Captain America in LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Age of Ultron Category:Index